Don't Stop Believing
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog get on the same train. People get closer, and some tricks happen. Sonamy. Songfic.


I wrote a Knouge songfic. I enjoyed it so much. This is another songfic idea Ive had in my head to write. This one is Sonamy to Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. The Sonic characters belong to Sega. The song belongs to Journey.

* * *

*-Just a small town girl-*

I'm Amy Rose. I'm a very peppy girl, and I live out in the country side.

*-Livin' in a lonely world-*

I don't know many people in the little town I live in.

*-She took the midnight train goin' anywhere-*

I know it' midnight, but I think that I'm going to go anywhere tonight...

*-Just a city boy-*

I'm the fastest thing alive. Also known as Sonic the Hedgehog.

*-Born and raised in south Detroit-*

I've always lived here in the city. I go for runs everyday, and visit my friends.

*-He took the midnight train goin' anywhere-*

I feel I should go on the train, even though it's midnight.

*-A singer in a smoky room-*

I got on the train, and sat down. My dress spread out a little.

*-A smell of wine and cheap perfume-*

I went onto the train, and it wasn't the best train. I looked around and saw an old friend of mine. I decided to sit next to her.

*-For a smile they can share the night-*

I realized that someone sat next to me. I turned my head, and I was surprised by who I saw. I smiled, but I didn't hug him. I've grown, I've realized that if I want Sonic, then I should be happy to be his friend. I decided I would stop hugging him out of nowhere.

*-It goes on and on and on and on-*

We just sat there in silence. I occasionally glanced down at her. She was different.

*-Strangers waiting-*

There were some people that kept glancing at us, I was a little scared. I was hoping Sonic would still be right here if they decided to attack.

*-Up and down the boulevard-*

There were several rows of people that kept glancing at us. I was going to make sure I was there to protect Amy.

*-Their shadows searching in the night-*

They looked a little sad, I didn't know what to do. They might try and hurt me, or Sonic.

*-Living just to find emotion-*

As I studied them, I realized, that even though they were dressed nicely, they were still suffering. Who knows what they were suffering for, but they looked like they would try and hurt Amy or me if I left her.

*-Hiding somewhere in the night-*

I looked up at Sonic, he looked down at me. He shook his head.

"Who knows what they're hiding." He whispered in my ear.

*-Working hard to get my fill-*

She nodded and I noticed that she was trying hard not to do anything.

*-Everybody wants a thrill-*

When they would looked at us they had a strange look. It was a freaky look. I wondered if Sonic noticed.

*-Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time-*

It was a harsh look when they glanced at us. I was scared by what they could do to us. Wanting to protect Amy, I put my arm around her.

*-Some will win, some will lose-*

I noticed that Sonic put his arm around my shoulder. I immediately felt comfort. Happiness. I knew that he liked me. Not that Sally Acorn.

*-Some were born to sing the blues-*

I noticed how happy Amy was when I put my arm around her.

*-The movie never ends-*

It was a fantastical feeling realizing that Sonic loved me back. I felt him pull me closer.

*-It goes on and on and on and on-*

We just sat there. Amy was smiling. I noticed her cheeks were pinker.

*-Strangers waiting-*

One person in particular started staring at us in shock. I was a little scared about what that one would do to Sonic.

*-Up and down the boulevard-*

The stranger started getting the attention of the others. Who knows what hey would do to Amy or me.

*-Their shadows searching in the night-*

They all looked at us, and smiled. I didn't know what was going on. I looked up at Sonic to see if he knew what was going on.

*-Don't stop believin'-*

I was confused. I looked down at Amy, and moved my head closer to hers.

I noticed Sonic moving close, and I did the same. I knew that this day would come. As long as I believed it would.

*-Hold on to that feelin-*

Our lips met. When we broke apart, we were both blushing. Amy was so happy when I looked at her. I knew I would get the courage to do that eventually. I knew I would cherish this moment.

I was so gleeful. Sonic finally kissed me. I was so happy, and when I looked at the strangers, they were all very happy.

I started whispering to everyone. They all started to do as I told them. We all took our costumes off.

I looked around at the strangers. They were taking of masks. I was surprised when I saw my best friend take off his. Wait, so they were doing this to make Amy and me closer? They did a good job.

I started laughing. I ran over to my friends, picked up my best friend, and hugged her. "Thank you so much guys!"

* * *

This was fun to make. I'm pretty proud of it. Not as proud as my Knouge one, which is also my first. I want to make a TailsXCream one eventually. I just need to find a song that suits them. ;D

So yeah, please R&R.


End file.
